bestshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Show on WFMU
The Best Show on WFMU was a three hour radio program on WFMU from Jersey City, New Jersey. The program was hosted by Tom Scharpling on Tuesday nights from 9pm to Midnight starting on October 24th, 2000 and airing its final episode on December 17th, 2013. It later returned as The Best Show with Tom Scharpling in December 2014 as a self-produced internet radio show and podcast. AP Mike was the long-time call screener and Associate Producer and remains with the show in its current incarnation. Characters on the program have been portrayed mostly by Jon Wurster and Andrew Earles (from 2001-2006). Several albums have been released by the comedy team Scharpling & Wurster. Other contributors to the program include Tom's protege, the H-Man and Best Show scrivener, Omar. Format Tom refers to the format of the program as "three hours of mirth, music and mayhem." The Best Show was primarily a call-in show with Tom setting a topic for callers to discuss. Tom also plays music at the beginning of the show, though over the years, the music portion of the program has been minimized. Tom often has guests including comedians, musicians, film directors and more. Recurring callers Many callers to the program become regular contributors. Some of the groups of callers include celebrity callers, mutants, supercallers (later powercallers), fake callers and other regulars. Other important callers John Junk Officer Tom MC Steinberg Petey Purple Shirt Sathington Tommert Celebrity callers Danielson Matt Fraction Ben Gibbard Nate Hartley Julie Klausner Ted Leo Henry Owings Patton Oswalt Poster Children Horatio Sanz Paul Scheer Sam Seder DJ Terre T Jesse Thorn Paul F. Tompkins Jason Woliner Mutants Spike Captain Jack Larry the Perv The Leader Fredericks from New Port Richey No Smokin Joe or Boring Owen Julie From Cincinnatti Fred from Queens James Stevie Blue Supercallers Supercallers are a select group of callers who Tom says are always high quality. These callers can call in before a topic has been announced and will always be moved to the front of the line. Paycheque Dave from Knoxville Erika from Baltimore Laurie from Miami Samir from Florida Guests Tom frequently hosts guests on his program for promotional purposes. Many of these guests are comedians who are friends with Tom and will stop by the studio. Fred Armisen Michael Azerrad Todd Barry Bruce Campbell Andy Daly Jeff Feuerzeig Jim Gaffigan Zach Galifianakis Janeane Garofalo John Hodgman Human Giant Jen Kirkman Harry Knowles Patton Oswalt Robert Popper Ian Roberts Paul F. Tompkins Tim & Eric Matt Walsh Fake Callers One recurring segment of the Best Show was regular contributors calling as humorous characters. Most of the fake callers on the Best Show are voiced by Tom's comedy partner, Jon Wurster. Tom and Jon have released five compilations of their humorous calls under the name Scharpling & Wurster on their own label, Stereolaffs. Other contributors to the Best Show as fake or humorous callers include: Jon Benjamin, Andrew Earles, Jon Glaser, Sam Seder, Patton Oswalt, and Matt Walsh. Music Music was an integral part of the Best Show, although Tom has played less music as the show has become more popular. Tom frequently champions his favorite bands such as Guided By Voices, Volcano Suns, and Redd Kross. Bands occasionally perform on the show, including Yo La Tengo and Boss Hog. The Best Show was also instrumental in the reunion of '80s rock band Big Dipper.